the prince and the frog
by Riku Yamato
Summary: bel stab a frog  bel turned into a frog
1. Chapter 1

Okay., i'm back., another bel26 fic guys., i hope you'll like it., it's a multi chap this time.,

Bel: ushishishi

Fran: stupid senpai and weird authoress

Btw., i don't own khr.,if i do, this will be a 8059,1827,b26 anime., hahaha

The prince and thefrog

.

.

.

*action*

Once upon a time... Ugh, a very normal introduction for fairytales. Let's start it this way then. On a far, far, far, very far away kingdom of Varia, there live a mischievous, psychotic prince named Bel.

_Bel: ushishishi, the prince likes your introduction_

_Riku: arigatou *bows* -evil smirk*_

He has a twin brother named Sil. They are mostly identical n they have same characteristic. You can distinguish them by their birthmark on their stomach. The usual day of the prince twins will start annoying each other and will end with them trying to kill each other.

"ushishishi, this belongs to the prince"

"ushesheshe, no, this belong to the king"

Those lines are like magic words that when mentioned, something will automatically happen. You'll see flying knives and flying saucers, whatever object they will pick will automatically fly on the other's location. They will just end when their father, Xanxus, comes to the dining room to eat his breakfast. The twins are afraid of their father. And do I need to explain why?

_Xanxus: *points gun at riku* kasuga! *fires gun*_

_Riku: *dodges* this is my story, so bear with it, xanxan~_

"Maa, maa, minna, mama doesn't want fights nee. Please be good kids, Bel, Sil" Lussuria, their mother, is always TRYING to stop them, but *coughs* she *coughs* always failed. And we obviously know the reason, right?*chuckles*

Lussuria and xanxus knows that one of the reasons Bel and Sil fight is who will be the successor of their father. So to stop the twins from fighting, they decided to divide the kingdom to Bel and Sil.

"ushesheshe, the king doesn't appove, the kingdom should be ruled by the king, not by the fake prince"

"ushishishi, the prince doesn't approve too"

"urusai kasuga" their father shouted and point his gun at them. Due to the fear to their father, the twins leave their father's room.

On the other side of the earth, deep, deep, deep, deep down the abyss, there exit a kingdom named Phantasma. The creatures there are frog turned humans. They are frogs that can turn into humans. It was lead by their king Mukuro, queen Chrome, and prince Fran

_Fran: in the end, I still become frog_

_Riku: yes you are, froggy~_

They describe their king as perverted, pineapple head frog turned into human. The quen, due to the king's influence, ended having a pineapple hair. But the prince, in fear of having apinepple hair, protected his hair by wearing a frog hat.

Fran has been on their kingdom since the day he was born. He haven't leave their kingdom once. For as long ashe remembers, he is studying magic, also known as illusions, since the day his mind can remember. Then one day,

"kufufufu, little one, I'll let you leave the the kingdom and explore the things outside our world"

"great, I thought I'll be trapped here forever"

"oya, oya, being mean again litleone?"

"no, just stating the fact father"

"kufufufu"

And after that, mukuro uses an illusion to bring fran outside of their kingdom. When fran sees the outside world, his reaction doesn't change but he admits that the outside world is beautiful.

*Not bad* Fran commented mentally

Okay, back to varia kingdom. The usual day at the palace still continues and it become worse because of the division of the kingdom.

"ushesheshe, want to settle this now little brother?"

"ushishishi. The prince agrees"

"Whoever wins the match will rule the kingdom"

And that was the signal Bel was waiting to attack his twin brother. They throw knives, books, bulldozers, everything thay can pick and throw. Not wanting to lose to the other. But when Bel is n the advantage, Sil escaped and hide from Bel. Bel got pissed and decided to go to the beach near their kingdom and take a walk. At the beach, he saw frog resting on a top of a rock. He looked at the frog and he find the frog weird because it is looking at the sea, like a person enjoying the beauty of the sea.

"ushishishi, the prince found a new target" Bel snickered and it looks like the frog understand what he said and stared at Bel

*stab*

*stab*

*stab*

Flying knives are headed toward the frog's direction. The prince doesn't want to stop. He wants the frog to be stabbed to death to release his tension. Unknown to Bel, someone is watching him...

"oya oya, trying to hurt my litle one are you?" and thus a violet smoke appeared and the prince becomes a frog.

.

.

.

*cut*

Pls read and revew guys., if i got good reviews imam continue this story., if not., imam abandon it., hahaha

Hope you enjoyed reading anyway

-=riku=-


	2. Chapter 2

AN: *bows* hontoni gomenasai minna-san

Thanks for the reviews, i was about to update this fic, but sadly, no idea comes on my mind on what to put next. I'll try to update once my idea is organized

-=riku=-


End file.
